


the more things change, the more they stay the same

by muchmoxie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoxie/pseuds/muchmoxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rick and Michonne are really, really tired of their friends beating around the bush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the more things change, the more they stay the same

**Author's Note:**

> So, memoriesinatrunk on Tumblr [wrote a post](http://memoriesinatrunk.tumblr.com/post/139765666539/i-need-a-caryl-drabble-where-rick-michonne-daryl) outlining the plot of this, and I couldn't resist writing a little fluff for once. Established Richonne, but I'm working within the canon timeline, so it's post 6x10.

“You sure this is gonna work?” Rick whispered.

“Just follow my lead, Grimes. It’ll work.”

Now _that_ , he could do. He never had much trouble following her.

Still. “Daryl’s awful prickly.”

“Not around Carol.”

She had a point. He’d seen the way she could defuse Daryl with just a look, even as far back as the farm.

They were walking ahead of Carol and Daryl, trying to keep enough distance to flesh out the plan they’d had in mind for weeks. It was Michonne’s idea – she’d suggested that since they would need to go on a run for supplies soon (after all, the last one hadn’t helped anything), they take Daryl and Carol along.

It wouldn’t arouse any kind of suspicion. Daryl was always aching for a break from Alexandria’s thick crowd of people, and Carol needed a distraction after how hellish the past few months had been for her. She wouldn’t talk to anybody, not even Daryl. With whatever happened with the girls, and Morgan, and Sam – it was too much for one person.

Which is why, when Michonne proposed this plan, he couldn’t find it in him to reject it.

“Okay.” Michonne leaned her head close to his. She couldn’t risk them hearing her and ruining it now. “Look for me to tap your knee. That’s the signal for you to swerve. Just a little bit – it has to be subtle or it won’t work. Got it?”

“Yes.” He smirked. “Kiss for the road?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…”

* * *

 

It was all business for a bit.  They made it to the car, went over the list, tried to sort out what was necessary and what was extra. Medicine was top priority, of course – poor Denise was struggling. Daryl made a request for soda.

Then they were on the road, and everything was in effect.

A tap on the knee led him to steer the wheel a little left. Not much. Not enough for them to notice, but their legs were brushing now. Daryl shot her a nervous look, but neither moved.

He saw a smile inching up Michonne’s mouth and gave her a quick wink.

Fifteen minutes passed. He felt the familiar tap and his swerve went slightly wider this time.

Michonne took a peek behind her to see Carol slide even closer to him, her leg almost on top of his. Her arm was flush with his and the swerve had sent her head near his shoulder. She had to cover her mouth to stifle a giggle because yeah, they were definitely too close to sit that way comfortably for the rest of the ride.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, scurrying back to her side of the car.

The drive was about two hours, and quite frankly, Rick and Michonne were having a hell of a time seeing their faces get redder and redder.

Rick tried to keep it subtle, he really did, but these were two _resilient_ people. Determined not to mention it even as the situation got more and more awkward. So maybe he turned the wheel a bit too much, and maybe they crashed into each other in a way that was not quite as subtle as he would have hoped.

“Christ, Rick.” He looked back to see Daryl glaring at him. “Did you pass your driver’s test?”

“With flying colors, buddy.”

Michonne snorted. His irritated words held a stark contrast with his face, though. He looked… affected, in some way. He avoided directly looking at Carol. It was, almost assuredly, like a boy with a crush who doesn’t know what to do with himself. Even Carol avoided his eyes as she, yet again, slid away.

Rick let more time pass. As unsubtle as that last one was, they still hadn’t exactly caught onto the plan yet.

Another tap, another crash into each other. This time, nobody said anything. It shocked the hell out of him.

Daryl did, however, let out a frustrated growl. One thing that struck Michonne as interesting (very interesting, if she was honest) was that his usual huffiness had no bearing on the way he treated Carol. When he eased her off of him, it was with gentle hands. Not a touch of force or impatience to get her off.

Five minutes until their destination. Rick and Michonne locked eyes. It was time.

Simply put, if this were not the apocalypse and there were actual cars in the road – the impact of his swerve probably would have caused a wreck. For once in his life, he was thankful that only the undead were able to occupy the road, and a move like that wouldn’t send them into any danger.

Truth be told, he expected at least some colorful expletives from Daryl, but there was nothing.

“Shit!” Carol cursed. Good enough.

They were at their destination, so this was as good as it was going to get.

He parked the car and waited, looking back at them.

And Carol was actually on top of him this time. Not completely – it wasn’t really possible with the seat belt and the angle, but it was definitely enough to send Daryl’s cheeks into an even deeper shade of red.

His hands, however, stayed put.

There was an odd sort of silence that settled. No words, no movement. Carol and Daryl were looking at each other in a way that was striking in its intensity.  

Suddenly, Carol’s face broke out into a grin, and she just started giggling like it was the funniest thing that had ever happened to her. It was stunning to see her smile, to see her _laugh_ after everything. It had been so long. A smile was tugging at Daryl’s lips, too, and he let out a slight chuckle. Soon enough, everyone was laughing, and it felt so damn good to be living for once. This wasn’t surviving, this wasn’t just making it through. This was something to be celebrated.

He didn’t expect the next thing that happened.

He didn’t expect Daryl’s gruff voice, only slightly louder than a whisper – “Screw it.”

And then his lips were on hers, and his hands slid to her hips. She made a surprised noise, but reciprocated almost immediately – almost like she’d been waiting for him to make the move. It was effortless. Especially for a man that, less than two years ago, would’ve reprimanded you just for touching him.

Rick and Michonne were amazed. It was natural. They just _fit_ , like a photo matched with the right frame.

And hell, if that look had been intense, this was really something else.

He couldn’t help it. He looked over at Michonne to find her grinning that beautiful smile of hers, and he couldn’t have stopped himself from returning it if he tried.

“I _told_ you it would work!” she shouted. He gave her a high five.

Unfortunately, that caused Daryl and Carol to break away from their kiss.

Ah. Guess the cover was officially blown.


End file.
